Más que mariposas en el estómago
by Bunny Kou
Summary: Había escuchado de casos como el suyo, pero no podía creerlo. Parecía un sueño, sin saber si era una pesadilla o no. Tal vez, un milagro. Esperaba que Sakura no se equivocase, pero el principal dilema era Shikamaru, ¿cómo se lo diría? / Romance&Fluff&Mpreg / ¡Para el cumple de mi bonachón más hermoso! / ¡Feliz cumple Chouji! / One-shot / ShikaChou


**M****_ás que mariposas en el estómago_**

* * *

¡No puedo creer que al fin esté escribiendo algo más de esta pareja tan linda! Y qué mejor regalo (espero que así lo piense Chouji XD), que un fic de él y Shikamaru. Espero les guste. Chouji le tiene una sorpresa a Shikamaru, aunque no sabe cómo decírsela.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Chouji!

No los molesto más, ¡a leer!

* * *

Cuando Sakura se lo dijo, Chouji no pudo creérselo. Hasta se le había encogido el corazón, triste ante la idea de que una amiga de tantos años se burlara —y con tan mal gusto— de su condición física. Pero la risa no llegó al rostro de la médica ninja, aunque una suave curva de preocupación sí se instaló sobre sus labios. Entonces Chouji pensó que estaba soñando, o que tal vez Sakura al fin se había vuelto loca después de tantos años siendo amiga del _baka_ de la aldea de la hoja. No había otra explicación para aquello.

Tartamudeando, le había repetido la palabra que había salido de la boca de su amiga, como esperando que fuera un problema de sordera, provocado por los ruidos de tantas batallas pasadas. Cualquier cosa tendría más sentido que aquello. Como si hubiera notado el golpe que había sido la noticia para él, Sakura asintió suavemente, y luego volvió a repetir la misma palabra, esforzándose por que cada letra fuera pronunciada impecablemente:

_«Embarazado.»_

Chouji estaba embarazado.

El afable miembro del clan Akimichi —tan afable como todo los miembros había que destacar—, observó las nubes en el cielo, una vez recobrado de la tierra de las memorias. Sin embargo, seguía sintiendo que todo aquello era un sueño al que todavía no sabía si llamar pesadilla o no. Él no podía estar embarazo. No era la primera vez que escuchaba algo así —se rumoreaba de algunos _jinchûriki _masculinos que eran capaces de procrear dado a la ambigüedad de sus _bijû_—. Pero él no era uno.

Inconscientemente llevó su mano libre hasta su estómago, esperando notar algo que demostrase que había una vida dentro de él, además de toda la comida que le gustaba digerir. En su otra mano llevaba un paquete de frituras que ni siquiera estaba abierto. No tenía ni el impulso de hacerlo. No tenía hambre y eso era muy preocupante, aunque no había sido esa la razón por la que había acudido a visitar a su amiga Sakura, sino las náuseas y la falta de equilibro, así como el poco control de su chakra que había experimentado últimamente.

Todos esos síntomas, sin falta, eran síntomas de embarazo. Pero él no era mujer y por eso ni se le había cruzado por la cabeza tan descabellada idea. Al parecer —y Chouji no sabía si agradecerlo o no— Sakura había sido más _creativa_ a la hora de diagnosticarlo. Y ya estaba casi de dos meses.

Chouji soltó un largo suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre el suelo de madera, disfrutando del viento que entraba por la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín posterior de su casa. Las nubes que tapaban el sol de a ratos improvisaban una danza de colores cálidos tras sus párpados cerrados. Chouji esperaba al abrir los ojos, encontrarse en su cama y que todo aquello no fuera más que la invención de su cabeza demasiado inquieta en una siesta de primavera. Pero aún con los ojos cerrados, sentía la suave frescura del suelo bajo él y lo liviano de la _yukata_ que portaba. El mundo parecía dispuesto a darle un respiro para asimilar la noticia; tratando de acunarlo con la música orquestada por el viento al acariciar las campanillas colgadas sobre la puerta del jardín. A lo lejos se escuchaban las cigarras que anunciaban a plena voz la época del año en la que estaban, y los pichones llamaban a sus padres para recibir el alimento suficiente para calmar su hambre.

Padres.

Chouji frunció el ceño. Allí radicaba el verdadero dilema.

A Chouji le gustaban los niños, y si tenía que ser sincero, la idea de tener un hijo fruto de su cuerpo le hacía cosquillas en el pecho con su calidez. Pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en ello y de haberlo hecho, quedaba descartado casi desde un principio, desde que se había dado cuenta que su elección nunca daría esa clase de frutos.

Pero ahí estaba ahora, con casi dos meses de embarazo, contento y sobre todo asustado. Muy asustado, por más promesas que Sakura le hubiera hecho. El embarazo sería complicado, pero él haría todo lo posible por proteger la pequeña vida que ahora dependía de él.

Estaba tan en las nubes que no se había puesto a pensar en la razón por la cual había sido posible que él quedara embarazado. Su amiga le había preguntado si su clan había estado experimentando con alguna nueva píldora y si había escuchado de alguien que hubiera mostrado algún «efecto secundario» como él, pero no se le ocurría nadie. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía de nadie más que estuviera en una relación como la suya. Chouji se sonrojó, avergonzado, tratando de recordar ahora el rostro de Sakura para encontrar algún signo de desaprobación. Sin embargo, salvo la preocupación y un suave sonrojo, no había nada más. De sólo imaginarse lo que Sakura podría haber vislumbrado en su cabeza, las mejillas de Chouji subieron dos tonos su color.

Tratando de distraerse, volvió a la búsqueda de la verdadera causa de aquel milagro, y se le ocurrió que el chakra de su mariposa debía actuar de manera parecida a la de un bijû dentro de su cuerpo, reaccionando a su chakra y más importante, al chakra de Shikamaru.

Las náusea volvieron al pensar en su pareja. Desde que se había enterado, había evitado pensar en él. Aquello era lo que más miedo le daba de todo el asunto: ¿Qué pensaría Shikamaru cuando se enterara que iba a ser padre?

Chouji sabía que Shikamaru lo amaba, pero tener un bebé era una cosa totalmente diferente, ¡y más cuando hasta hace unas horas no sabía que podían tenerlo! La primera palabra que se le venía a la mente era «_mendokusai_», la palabra favorita de su pareja, y la culpable de toda su inseguridad y miedo —aunque seguro el embarazo tenía mucho que ver en aquello—. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a decírselo y lo peor es que sabía no que no podría ocultárselo por mucho, puesto que había sido el Nara el que había insistido en que fuera al médico después de haber pasado más de una semana sin poder retener por mucho la comida en su estómago.

¿Cómo decírselo? Si ni siquiera podía estar seguro de estar embarazado. No quería dudar de Sakura pero es que Chouji estaba esperando poder sentirlo. Su mano seguía allí sobre su estómago acompañada ahora de la otra que al fin había soltado el paquete sin abrir. La médica ninja le dijo que lo más probable es que Chouji no notara a su bebé hasta bastante avanzado él embarazo pues el descontrol de su chakra no le permitía sentir el nuevo que se estaba creando en su vientre. A decir verdad, últimamente le estaba costando muchísimo reconocer los chakra de las otras personas y era algo bastante incómodo, como si se hubiera vuelto sordo de golpe.

—¿Disfrutando las nubes?

Sordo no estaba, y el susto que se llevó al abrir los ojos y ver a Shikamaru mirándolo desde arriba, parado a un costado suyo, casi hace que se le salga el corazón por la boca.

—¡Qué susto me has dado! —lo reprendió una vez recuperó el aliento. Shikamaru se llevó la mano hasta el cuello, como hacía cada vez que algo le resultaba problemático y Chouji no pudo evitar relacionar aquello con su pequeño y delicado problema—. ¿H-has llegado hace mucho? —le preguntó tartamudo, procesando miles de ideas en su cabeza. ¿Debería decírselo ahora? Esperar hasta la cena... ¿Cómo demonios hacían las mujeres a la hora de anunciarle aquello a sus maridos?—. ¿Quieres comer temprano? Puedo preparar algo, o podemos salir, el día está lindo y Naruto dijo que los peces volvieron a lago y están grandes como para comerlos, si no también podemos...

Estaba demasiado nervioso que no se daba cuenta que había comenzado a hablar demasiado rápido y diciendo muchas tonterías. Ni siquiera escuchó a Shikamaru cuando le dijo:

—¿... qué nombre le pondremos?

—... ir a comer al Ichiraku, hace mucho que no... vamos..., ¿qué dijiste?

—Mendokusai... —chistó Shikamaru mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas al lado de Chouhi—, escúchame cuando hablo, ¿quieres? —le pidió, mirándolo a los ojos para luego dar un leve suspiro—, ¿qué nombre le pondremos al niño? —Shikamaru sonrió ante la cara de incredulidad que tenía Chouji, y se acercó lo suficiente a su rostro para plantarle un beso en los labios—, eso es lo que te dijo Sakura, ¿verdad? —los ojos le brillaban con cierta emoción que Chouji supo reconocer bien. Shikamaru dudaba de la misma manera que había dudado él, porque aquello era un milagro. Un milagro bien recibido al parecer y eso le quitó un gran peso de encima.

—¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó, recostando su espalda contra la de Shikamaru.

—Nunca te vi tan parecido a mi madre, en estas últimas semanas. Y no es un halago —le dijo gracioso, al ver el sonrojo que se esparcía por todo el rostro de su pareja. ¿Tanto le había cambiado el humor? Mejor no preguntar—. Pero quería estar realmente seguro antes de decírtelo. Creo que me hubieras tomado por loco.

—Puede que sí —le respondió, sincero, pues él también esperaba una reacción parecida de él—. Entonces... —titubeó—, ¿estás... contento?

—Creo que nunca he estado más feliz. A menos que cuente la vez que me diste la última fritura del paquete —Chouji lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados—, es broma, es broma —ambos rieron—. Entonces, ¿qué nombre le pondremos al niño?

—¿Y cómo sabes tú que va a ser niño?

—No lo sé, sólo lo espero —le respondió sudando la gota gorda—, las mujeres pueden ser muy problemáticas.

Pero Chouji sabía que no lo decía en serio. Lo veía en sus ojos de la misma manera que presagiaba un futuro tan hermoso como las nubes que aún danzaban sobre los tres.


End file.
